Fragile Timeline
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: they say in the books that Alice's human life is fuzzy. And that all she remembers is being in a mental institution. How about we turn back time and see what Alice's life was like until she escaped the nut house.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: they say in the books that Alice's human life is fuzzy. And that all she remembers is being in a mental institution. How about we turn back time and see what Alice's life was like until she escaped the nut house.

Fragile timeline

Chapter 1

AL P.O.V

It was just another boring day in the institution. The doctor's and staff were always a few feet away from me, scared I would attack them like I did the first day. I remember like it was yesterday rather than 4 years.

*FLASHBACK*

I was being pushed by two large men into a small room. I was forced to sit down. The chair swerved and I was facing the ugliest girl I have ever seen. She had buck teeth, pimples, and a bushy unibrow. I learned her name was Lillian Crow. She was the scariest, ugliest, and strictest human. She was trying to get me to tell her a vision. That was the reason I was her.

I was sitting on the swings with my best friend. She was teaching me a new hand game until I was pulled into a vision. I saw a blonde haired man, a Carmel colored haired woman, a buff guy with short black hair, a beautiful woman with blonde hair, and a honey blonde man, with bites and scars all over. I saw that they were talking to me in the small room. They were aruin with Ms. Crow, saying I would be fine in the real world with them. They said I was cramped up in here. But she kept saying that I was unstable and vicious.

My friend, Madeline, was shaking me saying that I was looking dazed and weird. I told her everything about the vision I saw. She called me crazy and went to tell my mum. I was scared my mum would call me crazy too.

Anyway back to the attack. I was refusing, but she would not take no for an answer. I got so furious that I lunged for her. I was biting the woman. She was screaming for help but I wouldn't let go. The guards finally ripped me off of her. It took at least 4 of them to pry me of the woman.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Since then none of the guards, doctors, or staff came close enough to me. I was slightly offended by their gesture. I wouldn't attack them, I was naïve and stupid when I was younger. I certainly grew mature over the years, of not talking to anyone. There was only one person that could touch me without being afraid of me attacking, his name was Blake.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts Blake came in to give me my break feast.

"Hello Mary Alice, ready for break feast?"

"Of course Blake, what am I having today?"

"The same as usual honey, but I managed to heat up your bread and coffee."

"Thanks Blake, I feel so special." I said with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

I was eating my break feast when I was pulled into a vision. It was the same vision I had 4 ½ years ago. Only I could see it clearer. I now know the names of the strangers. The buff man with short, dark hair is Emmett, and his mate, the blonde gorgeous woman is named Rosalie. The blonde man is named Carlisle, and his wife, the Carmel colored haired woman is named Esme. Lastly the honey blonde haired man is named Jasper.

They all have different last names. For instance, Jasper's name was Whitlock. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett's names are Cullen. And Rosalie's name is Hale. I wondered why I keep getting a vision of them this day every year.

I was helped into the shower and was told I had 15 minutes. i undressed myself and turned the water on. I looked into the mirror and say my reflection. I looked horrible. I had bags under my eyes, my eyes were blood shot, and my hair looked like a rat's nest.

I checked the water and stepped in, letting the hot water warm me up. When I was finished I turned the water off and stepped out. I dried myself with a towel dressed myself. I looked a little bit better from the shower, but not much. I walked out and saw Blake staring at me with apologetic eyes.

"Ms. Crow wants to see you."

I sighed loudly and got up. Blake held the small of my back and pushed me on. When I reached he door, I begged him to lt me escape her. You see, I hate these meetings. She always judges me. I wish I could kill her right here and now, but she is the person with my fate in her ugly, little arms.

She stared at me with cold eyes, and her evil smile. I sighed and sat down slowly. She backed up a little thinking I would attack her "Doesn't anyone trust me around here!" I thought to myself, almost saying it out loud.

"I'm not going to attack you, I am much more mature than I was before."

She smiled and got a little closer but not much

"You have some visitors, Ms. Brandon."

"Who is it? My mother and friend?"

"No, their names are Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen"

I gasped these were the people in my visions. They finally came to rescue me.

A/N: so how was this? This is my first Twilight fic! Tell me what you think by clicking the review button! Also I do not have a beta, so if you would like to be my beta, just PM me. :D night readers!

Mk Out ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
